Moving Sucks
by HoloDragon
Summary: He thought all his problems would be solved by simply changing addresses, looks like he was wrong. Change is always a good thing, or at least it's supposed to be. Life was supposed to be calm and normal, or as normal as it can be when dating Shizu-chan. But others have it out for Izaya. Shizaya, yaoi, don't like don't read! Rated T to be safe, might change in future!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm gonna try and roll out another story this summer! I've been sitting on this idea for a very long time so let me know what you all think!**

* * *

I skip up the steps to my apartment building and pause, I'm not sure why I pause, but something doesn't feel right. Slowly and cautiously I turn and stare out across the street. My eyes scan the area quickly while my brain wracks for strategies. The ootoro and other sushis hangs in the sack by my left side. My right hand clutches my knife in my jacket pocket. No one seems to be out at this hour. Three in the morning is kind of a strange time to be buying dinner. Against my better judgment I go ahead and go upstairs.

This new apartment is not modernized to the extent my old apartment was. After a gang got a little too smart for their own good and trashed my place, I was forced to relocate. If there's anything in this world that I despise more than anything, it's moving, because it's a pain in my ass. Ikebukuro is closer to two things I care about, so I guess I can't really complain all that much. I really can though. My shoulders are sore from all the lifting and moving of boxes, while my back is sore from bending and standing all day long. I open the apartment door and step into the warmly lit living room. It's a little smaller than my old apartment and has plush cream colored carpet. Through all the boxes I see a tuft of blonde hair sticking out. If I wouldn't have known better I would have said he was dead.

I glare at the body thinking it might actually light on fire if I do it hard enough. When a snore comes out instead, I'm instantly annoyed. "OI!" I put the food on the nearest box and look at the half built couch. "Beast!" I get a snore in response and my eyes roll. "SHIZUO!"

He sits straight up and with wide eyes look around until his eyes lock on mine. At first he's going to get mad, but I think my mad face out did his. "What was that for?"

"You were supposed to build the couch while I ran for food!" I glare and he then follows my eyes to the couch at his feet. His hand rubs the back of his neck and he smiles sheepishly, "Cute faces will not help you."

"Thanks for getting us food." He tries and smiles his best little smile. Those brown eyes don't always work with me, but sometimes they do. I sigh and hand him the bag anyways, "I love you." He smirks as he digs to his sushi.

I glare as I sit on the box labeled coffee table, "You're lucky you're sometimes cute."

"Come on flea, it's what," He checks his phone and groans, "It's three fifteen in the morning." I sigh and heavily eat a piece of fatty tuna, "Even though we both have the next few days off for moving, it doesn't make it any easier."

My head does feel heavy from exhaustion and I'm feeling more tired as I keep eating. "Maybe you're right." I whisper as I drink from my glass of water from before.

"What was that?" The tone of his voice is teasing and lazy, smart ass.

"Sorry, you were right Shizu-chan." I glare and keep eating, "As soon as we're done, it's bed time." I avert my gaze because I don't want to show him the blush.

"You'd think after three years of being with me, you would stop blushing like a bride."

I glare at him again and lightly hit him, "Shut up!"

"So what, we have a place together now, it's really just out of convenience." He's smiling like an idiot, so I don't know why he's trying to be nonchalant about it.

My own smile hits me and I realize that we're both idiots, "It is kind of a little place though." I joke looking at the powder blue walls and small bright kitchen, "Maybe too much color, it looks like that American Hallmark company puked all over this place."

"Are you saying our new place… Looks like a bad sitcom television set?"

I chuckle and tilt my head back and forth with a contemplating look on my face, "I say maybe a little." He rolls his eyes while I laugh, "BUT!" I stand and wipe my hands on my jeans before picking up the half sofa, "The furniture is going to look great!"

Shizuo gives me an annoyed look, "Because that was part of the compromise! I pick out the wall color, you pick out the furniture."

"It's still quite a bit smaller than my old apartment." I smirk and walk back over to him. Slowly I wrap my arms around his shoulders, "Sooo, when do you think we can really break in the new bed." My lips kiss his neck slowly and trail up to his ear, "This place is new as well."

He growls deep in his chest and wraps his hand around my arm, "Not tonight, I'm way too tired and you're already sore, not gonna happen. I will," His body rotates so he's facing me now and wraps his arms around my waist, "Allow you a bath and gently tuck you into our nice new bed and sleep for awhile though."

"Tease." I huff against his neck before pulling away, "Fine, but I want a massage as well." Pulling away I place our food in the new silver french door fridge. "We had to get a bigger fridge for your strawberry milk addiction." He chuckles and I feel my body slowly sagging. "Guess we can test out the new big bathroom."

Shizuo wraps his arms around my waist, "We had to downsize on the living room and kitchen for the master bedroom. Remember?"

"Someone thought we needed to have more room for activities in the shower." I chuckle

and turn so we're facing each other. "You're a little-" His mouth covers mine so I don't have time to finish my thought. The kiss is lazy and we're too tired to get things started. I pull away first and rest my head on his shoulder, "I think… I'm ready for bed now."

"I think a bath is in order." He pecks my forehead and we walk to the master bath slowly.

While Shizuo starts up the tub, I grab us clean clothes out of the boxes and sigh, "There's so much to do still."

He returns and takes the clothes from me, "Don't worry about it tonight, in the morning."

"It is the morning." I deadpan.

His glare is soft as he strips my shirt from me gently, "Not until this day has ended. Worry about it later. Now, a nice bath is waiting and your ass is getting into it with me."

I place my hands under his t-shirt and feel the smooth skin of his belly. There's a few fading scars from my knives I can still trace. Even though it must have hurt, I'm kind of proud that I've marked his body, he'll never be able to forget me. Slowly I work the fabric over his shoulders and kiss his skin there. Shizu-chan smiles and pulls me towards the new bathroom. I distaste the light peach color of the walls but the huge walk in shower and the massive garden tub make up for it all. Besides, we can always repaint.

The warm new environment makes my tired body ready for sleep. Shizuo and I climb into the hot water together and I lean back against his chest. I sigh and give in to the warm water. All the aches and pains of the day are slowly melting away. "You okay?"

I lay my head back on his shoulder and close my eyes, "I'm okay, I think. Stressed mostly." His arms wrap around my chest and he kisses my cheek, "And tired."

He chuckles lightly and sighs as well, "We'll get it all done, and everything will be normal once again." I feel his heartbeat as we relax in the bath, that strong thud always calms me. I think it's a weird thing but I don't care. His hands gently start to knead at my shoulders, working out the stress and the work of the day. I give him a little moan as his fingers dig in and get the taut muscles to slowly release. As soon as I start to nod off, Shizuo decides it's time to get to bed. He quickly washes us both down and I feel him pull me from the tub. "You falling asleep in the bath is a sign it is past your bedtime."

I give him a lazy smile and pull on some clothes quickly. Shizuo places my arms around his shoulders and then grabs the backs of my thighs. I comply with his wishes and feel strong arms pull me up. He carries me out of the bathroom like a small child and I'd blush like an idiot if I wasn't so tired. The soft mattress hits my back and I let go of my boyfriend and fall into the warmth offered there instead. A weight sinks in beside me and I curl against the warm body. The creme colored walls reflect some of the moonlight as I look out at the city through the picture window.

My head rests on Shizu-chan's shoulder and I smile as everything starts to go black. "Goodnight Izaya."

I hum and feel his lips against my forehead, "Night Shizu-chan."

* * *

If I open my eyes now, my retinas will burn. The bright sunlight coming through the window makes me roll over and pull the covers over my head. Something doesn't feel right so I fling my arm across the bed. It's cold. Slowly I sit up and look away from the window to adjust my eyes. His sleep pants are thrown on the floor and I roll my eyes, he never puts things in the right place. My feet touch the hardwood floor as I gently stand. Rubbing my eyes I make my way back to the living room. The place has actually started to look like a home. I flop onto the couch and try to not think about where that idiot has run off to.

Wait a second. The couch is put together, the coffee table, and the T.V. stand is done. How long did I sleep? Standing once again I find my coat to dig through the pockets for my phone. It's already eleven. I hate sleeping in. My bare feet pad across the floor to the kitchen. The nice granite countertops are littered with boxes and I look in the fridge. A few groceries are inside besides the sushi I left last night. "You've already gone to the store as well Shizu-chan."

My coffee machine is put together and in the corner. The open box beside it reveals my favorite mug right on top. I smile at the stupid rainbow ceramic dish and place it next to the coffee maker. My lip puffs into a pout, I wish I had coffee. Oh my god, idiot... Shizuo got groceries. I highly doubt that he went and didn't get me coffee. _If_ he did go and didn't pick me up coffee, then I'm pissed.

Quickly I scan the cabinets, please be coffee, please be coffee, dammit. The door opens and I turn quickly to look. Shizu-chan comes through the door with a smile on his face. He's whistling and not even paying attention as I sulk in the kitchen like a five year old. In his hands is a bag and a hot cup. "I hope you brought me coffee."

He rolls his eyes and tries to cover the fact that I just scared him, "Of course. The store didn't have that crappy expensive shit that you like. I figured you wouldn't settle for anything but, so I went and got you some from that shitty shop."

I smile evilly and take the offered cup as he sets the bag down, "You got some work done this morning."

He rubs the back of his neck and looks up, "Yeah, I figured it wouldn't be too hard."

After taking a long drink of the warm coffee I peek into his bag, "What's this?"

"Black out curtains."

I chuckle and tilt my head, "Sun too bright for Shizu-chan?"

"Says the one who laid in bed for so long. I know how you have late nights, so I thought these would come in handy."

"You're just thinking about me all the time." I tease and smile anyways.

He closes his eyes and shakes his head trying to cover the half smile on his own lips. "Whatever, I'm going to go hang them. Why don't you get ready for the day?"

I look down at my bare chest and sweat pants, "More moving."

He chuckles and kisses my cheek quickly before walking back to the bedroom, "Which does mean you'll need a shirt."

* * *

 **Chapter 1 is done! As usual, review, fav, follow, they're all appreciated and loved! I'm going to try and finish this story before school starts! Because once it does, I'm screwed. Anyways, let me know what you think and thank you so much for checking out this newest story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Chapter 2! So I'll admit, I changed this one about four times before I was finally happy with it, but I think I know what I'm doing now! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

My groan echoes through the boxes and Shizu-chan laughs evilly as he walks to the bedroom. I follow him in and start throwing on actual clothes for the day. I opt for basketball shorts and a grey hoodie that once was Shizuo's but now is mine because it shrunk in the washing machine. My feet carry me back to the living room where I slide boxes into their proper rooms. There is still so much to do. My office stuff is the heaviest so I leave it for Shizuo to move with that brute strength of his. Something is missing though, one of these should have my laptop marked on it. "Hey Shizu-chan?"

He hollers from the bedroom, "Yes?"

I peak through the handful of boxes, "Where is my laptop?"

"You can't be working already?"

My snort is lost in the distance between rooms, "No, but I'd like to know where my expensive items are."

He stands in the entryway for the living room, "I think it may be back over at the old place… We did leave a few things there still."

I sigh heavily, "Like what all else?"

Shizu-chan purses his lips and his eyebrows scrunch together, "Uh… Not really sure. We can go grab them after I'm finished with the curtains though."

I nod and go back to moving boxes about before tearing into the kitchen supplies. The less eating out the better. I love fatty tuna but even I can get sick of it. Thanks to my height disadvantage, I have to place the less used items at the top and the most used items close to the bottom so I can reach them without risking cracking my head open on the floor. I'm standing on the nice countertops in socks when Shizuo returns. "OI FLEA!"

I jump at the sudden loud noise and slip, stupid socks make me lose my balance and I have a split second to think, _Oh shit._ Before I'm falling not onto the counter, but the floor. Shizuo catches me before that happens though and I smack his head, "You idiot! I could have seriously hurt myself!"

He kisses my forehead and sets me down, "Sorry, I was worried you were going to hurt yourself which is why I hollered. Why don't you grab a stool or ladder or something?"

I roll my eyes and move away from him to close the doors on it, "Because that was easier… Until someone scared the shit out of me."

"My bad." He looks about as tired as I feel, "Ready to go?"

I really look at his face for a minute, "Shizuo… You need a nap."

"What?"

My eyes close, "Go take a nap, I'll bring the rest back on my own."

He folds his arms over his chest, "No way. I'm not letting you go back when those thugs know where you used to live." I sigh heavily, "No ifs ands or butts, I'm not leaving you alone."

My hands hold both sides of his face and study the dark circles under his eyes, "I'm serious though, you need a nap."

He thunks our foreheads together and sighs heavily, "After we're finished okay?"

"Shizu-chan." I whine and pull away, "Fine, as soon as we get back, I'll take no less than an hour and half nap for you."

He nods slowly and then ruffles my hair, "You worry way too fucking much."

I shake my head and move away from him, "Just come on protozoan!"

We make our way back to my old apartment, and I can't help feeling like we're being watched. Shizuo smokes a cigarette while we walk down the streets. No one seems to notice us outside of our normal clothing. "Izaya."

I nod and then lead us into the old apartment building, "What?"

"I feel like someone's watching us."

I nods slowly and pull him into the trashed apartment, "I think we're just being paranoid though, I mean, it could seriously be nothing." Even though I was sort of feeling it too, I didn't want to worry him anymore.

"Or it could be someone trying to kill you." Shizuo says with a soft sarcastic smile.

"Come on, let's just get our shit and go." I smack his arm and move past him out of the entry way. There's spray paint all over the walls, glass had been shattered, and the whole place was a dump.

I sadly look at my old home, the places Shizuo and I had sex together for the first time. The memories that surrounded this area, our first kiss, him saying he loved me. I'd be lying if I wasn't at least a little sad about my house. Shizu-chan walks in front of me and straight to my office to grab things, "Oi, flea. Come on." He alerts me back to reality.

"Coming." I say with a smirk before slipping into the room. This place got it the worse than anywhere else. They'd been looking for something. Shizuo is holding my laptop and a few other various things. "Thanks."

"Why did you need it so badly?"

I shake my head, "Believe me, I have enough on my plate without work adding to it." Shizuo rolls his eyes and I sit on my old desk, "You're about to go back to work in a few days, you'd better grab your suits and whatnot before you do."

He nods and kisses my head on the way by, "I'm gonna go grab them now."

I watch him leave the room and smile after him. The laptop in my lap feels heavy so I set it down on the table. I look around my office and smile at the familiar feeling it gives me. I felt like I controlled Ikebukuro from here. Like I could do anything. Now, I'm leaving it behind, for a domestic life with Shizuo. I guess we still fight and chase each other through the streets sometimes, but it just won't feel the same. Like maybe it's more stable, my entire being. How stupid of me?

I look around the trashed environment and grab a few other things before stepping up to the window. "Shit. I'm getting sentimental."

I sigh heavily and lean against the glass. The afternoon is bright and cheery, people pass each other on the streets like they're not even there. Just going on with their day, but I see more smiles in the crowd than frowns, or angry fists. "Izaya?"

"Hm?" I glance back at the doorway and feel a smile start to spread across my face, it is wiped off when he is frowning at me. My head tilts to the side, "What's wrong?"

"Why was there a strange gang member hiding in your closet?"

I tilt my head more, "Don't fuck with me Shizu-chan, that's not funny."

He rubs the back of his neck, "I'm not kidding Izaya… There is a thug in your closet."

Tearing myself away from the window, I move past Shizuo and into my old bedroom.

No shit. He wasn't kidding. A thug is passed out in my room, with a bleeding head, thanks to someone. Shizuo leans against the doorframe, "Think this is the guy who was giving us the creeps?"

Shizuo shrugs, "Who knows… Usually these assholes don't work alone."

I nod slowly and then tie him up with an old wire hanger, "How hard did you hit him exactly?"

My boyfriend stares at me, "I didn't hit him… He was like that when I got here."

"That's weird." I kneel in front of the thug, "I don't even know what gang he belongs to."

"I don't like this." Shizuo says, "Something doesn't feel right."

I move away and feel my boyfriend's chest on my back, "What the hell is going on?" We should be thankful we were standing in the doorframe, because just as I had relaxed, the window shattered and the thug was bleeding from a large hole in his head. "What the shit?!" I yell about to go check it out when Shizuo pulls me back, "Ack!"

A hole ends up in the wall where my head would have been, "Fucking hell." Shizuo pulls me into the hallway, "They're fucking shooting at us! What the hell?!"

I hear another round break the window in the living room, "Shizuo!"

He grunts in response and then a round lands right next to his head in the hallway. With a harsh tug he pulls us towards the bathroom. As we stumble into the space rounds land all the way above us and around us. I get thrown into the bathroom first and my brute breaks the door handle off. "We're getting fucking shot at." I stare at him but don't say anything, "What did you do?" He questions with angry eyes.

"I didn't do anything." I whisper and stare at his shoulder, "Shizuo…" His full name catches him off guard, "Shizuo… Your arm."

A thick stream of blood is dripping down his left arm and dripping onto the floor, "Hm?" He glances down, "Oh shit."

"They got you." I try not to see red as I feel loathing seep into my blood, "They fucking shot my boyfriend."

"Hey, I'm alright." Shizuo says in an attempt to make me feel better.

"Whoever the fuck did this, is going to pay." I flick my blade out and cut a towel that got left behind. "They can mess with my home, but they don't mess with what is _mine_." I tie the material around his wound and start calculating angles and rifle ranges, possibly shooter positions, and how many could possibly be out there. How I could possibly get us out without getting killed?

"Oi, flea, it's okay. I'm fine."

I turn on him, "No, they fucking hurt my most precious possession and I'm not about to just let that continue on."

Shizuo blinks at me hard, "So what's your plan?"

I kiss him harshly in my roaring rage and bite his bottom lip as I pull away, "Kill every last single bastard that dared mess with what's mine."

* * *

 **So that was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed! As always if you'd like to leave a review that would be soooo fantastic and if you'd fav, or follow this story I'd be forever in your debt! Thank you! \\(^^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Finally! Please enjoy! I don't feel great so this chapter did get cut a little shorter than I would have liked, but I wanted to get a chapter out.**

* * *

"Now Izaya, hold on a minute!" Shizuo says latching onto my arms, "You can't just… Go storming out there and deflect bullets."

I stare him in the eye, "No, but I swear I'm gonna find who did this… And do you know what I'm going to do?"

Shizuo swallows hard, "Babe…"

"I'm gonna slit his throat slowly, and watch him bleed, then I'll stitch him up, and take a finger or two… And then just to be nice, I'll cut his leg artery open and let it bleed out."

My head snaps to the side, a sting in my cheek is all I can feel, and Shizuo places his hand over the red mark that must be forming, "Stop, stop for just a second."

I blink and turn to him, "You slapped me you jerk!"

"Yeah, were you even listening to yourself?" Shizuo pinches my nose for a quick second, "I'm fine." He looks at the bloody towel bandage. "Are you hurt?"

I feel my eyebrows knit together in confusion, "The fuck? No! Look at your fucking arm! Someone's gonna fucking die now."

I feel my phone ringing in my pocket and answer it without looking, "What?"

"Oh good, you're still alive, I hope you realize that I'm coming for you. I'll be seeing you in the future Izaya. Don't you worry, we'll make sure to actually kill your boyfriend the next time we see him." The voice is deep, older, gravelly like he smokes a bit. No doubt a mafia boss.

I take a deep breath to remain calm, even though my blood starts to boil, "Lay a hand on him, and kiss your ass goodbye. I'm hunting you now. You can mess with my home, but I swear to the gods if you harm a hair on his head any further than you already have, I will make your deah slow, painful, and so excruciating you will wish you had never messed with me in the first place."

A dark chuckle is all I can hear as I try to rope in my anger, "You don't even know who I am, do you?"

"I'll find you." I stare into Shizuo's eyes, "You can count on that." I slam my phone closed and immediately contact some of my scariest informants I can think of, "Looking for a man in his late forties or so, deep voice, probably smokes cigars. I want information on who he is, who he has working for him, why he has a hitman on me, and where I can severe his head from his body without interference."

Shizuo stares at me once I hang up the phone, "Izaya you can't… Izaya."

I shake my head, "Celty, I need your help." My phone was already ringing as soon as I had hit end on the other call. "On the north side of my old apartment, a shooter, take care of him."

My boyfriend blinks and then stares at me some more, "Are you fucking insane?"

"When it comes to you, yes." I sigh heavily, "Now hush, and quit staring, I have to call Shinra." My fingers dial the number from memory while I kiss Shizuo's cheek. "Shinra?"

"Oh hey Izaya, didn't you just send Celty on a mission?"

I sigh heavily and feel the anger slightly leaving my body, "I did, but we're gonna need you too, Shizuo's been shot."

He rolls his eyes at me, "Don't be so dramatic, it's a freaking graze."

"Where at?"

"Right arm." I reply quickly and stare at the bloody gauze, "Bicep."

"A graze?" Shinra is rustling things around, "Okay, I'll get ready."

I hang up the phone and stare at the taller man before me, "Moving sucks."

Shizuo lets out a relieved breath and starts to chuckle, "Moving sucks." He nods and pulls me into a tight hug, "It sucks more than you."

I punch him a little and allow the anger to leave my body for now, "Wait till I find this bastard. Then we'll see who sucks."

* * *

Shinra is more happy to see Celty than he is to see his two friends from high school. "Oh thank God you're safe!"

I roll my eyes and kick him in the ass on my way by, "Shitty Shinra, Shizu-chan is bleeding!"

"Ow!" Shinra says rubbing his ass and adjusting his glasses, "I'm glad to see you two both in one piece too." I roll my eyes and flop on the couch to check my incoming mail, "Damn Shizuo, this isn't great."

My ears are acutely aware of what's happening at the bar while my fingers tap away, "It's fine, it's just a graze, I've suffered worse." He says in reply while they strip off my makeshift bandage.

"That was a pretty high caliber of weapon, it left quite the mark."

I sigh deeply and glance away from my phone, "Will he live?"

"For now." Shinra jokes, "Better not put any strain on him. You guys should really find who's doing this though, before it gets out of hand."

"I have a dead man in my old closet, shit's out of hand." Shizuo says gruffly as Shinra stitches up his arm. I close my eyes and stand up making my way over to the two, "And someone's out to get my flea."

"I may have some leads, but you're not going to like it." I smile and slip myself onto the counter. He turns to me slightly and tilts his head, "Mafia boss, big mafia boss."

Shizuo sucks in a sharp breath, "Shit." He reaches for his cigarettes and lights one up, "Guess we'll have to start taking them out one by one."

I take a deep breath, "Not that simple, it's a web, which means, we piss off the wrong gang member, they're entangled in another gang which will then have like five gangs on our asses."

Shinra shakes his head, "I thought this just happened, how do you already know all this?"

I roll my eyes, "One, I'm an informant. Two, I have a dead guy in my closet. Three, Celty can identify who the shooter was. Four, I'm kickass. And finally number five, because I'm fucking Izaya Orihara and someone just messed with my life."

Shinra nods his head slowly while Shizuo blows smoke out of his nose, "That's my flea."

* * *

Once back to the new apartment, I feel on edge but relaxed at the same time, "Oi, Izaya." Shizuo's voice is soft, not at all demanding or like normal.

I'm already heading for my office to make a plan. "Hm?"

Shizuo is standing in the middle of the living room, "Come here for a second." His face is serious and yet soft at the same time. "I need you here, for just a second." I walk towards him cautiously, trying to figure out what's going on. He opens his arms and envelopes me in them. "Jesus." He sighs and sinks us onto the couch. I straddle his hips and lean into him, "That fucking scared me… Really badly."

"What do you mean?"

He gently pulls my head so we look each other in the eye, "Someone is trying to kill you, what if that was you in the closet, or I wasn't fast enough?" I look down, away from him, "I'm serious Izaya, it scared the fuck out of me."

I bite my lip, "They're not going to harm you… That's all I care about."

"You look at me dammit." He makes our eyes lock together, "You're not doing this alone. I swear, I'm not letting anything happen to you."

I nod slowly and kiss him quickly, "Alright, alright. I promise."

He closes his eyes and clunks our foreheads together, "So, don't you dare sneak off into your office and close the door on me."

My lip is being worried by my teeth as I look him in the eye, "We'll do it together."

"Find these bastards together." He pulls away, "But, can we make dinner, cause I'm hungry." I let out a sigh and smile anyways, "Please?"

I slip off of his lap, "You are hopeless." My feet carry me to the kitchen, "What would my king like?" I guess bastard hunting can wait for a little bit.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was more fluff and more fluff but I'm doing a slow climb, please don't lose interest! Anyways, as always, reviews are so freaking helpful you have no idea! Also favs and follows are fantastic for letting me know I'm doing well! So thank you guys for all you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heh heh... I know it's been so long and thank you to anyone who actually comes back to this! I had a lot of personal stuff go down over the past few months and I'm just now getting back to normal, it's taken me this long, I also think part of me needed to take a different look at this story, it evolved into something different than when I first sat down to write it, I think it's finally going the way I want it to! So please enjoy Chapter 4 of Moving Sucks! I love you all!**

* * *

A week later I'm leaning into the couch, nursing a headache, drawing red lines into my map of leads. My shoulders ache from leaning over the coffee table for three hours, but my desk wasn't any more comfortable after so many hours. My eyes are sore, my back is screaming, and I think I'm about to chuck something. No major leads, no ways to proceed forward yet, no way to untangle the fucking webs of gangs. "Damnit!" I slam the lid closed on my laptop and shove the map away.

The door unlocks and I hear Shizuo's footsteps, "Oi, I'm home!"

I just manage a groan from the couch.

He chuckles and drops his keys into their spot before moving towards me. I'm sighing and rubbing my eyes. "How's the hunt going?"

I moan again and shake my head, feeling his body heat slinking over me.

"I'll take that as a not good." He removes my hands from my eyes and starts massaging my sore shoulders. I feel the tension start to leave my body as he digs into the tight muscles. "You haven't moved in hours."

"No." I'm practically purring in his lap, the sensation of little pin pricks moves down my spin, I can't tell if it hurts or if it feels like he's got magic hands. "I'm coming up with dead ends. You should be more careful, I don't like you just going back to work."

He chuckles and kisses my neck while continuing to move his fingers. "You should worry less." I feel his hands cease moving and slid over my shoulders to my chest. He hugs me to him and I sigh heavily. "Take a break."

He then comes around the couch to kiss me gently and then moves to our bedroom to change clothes. "I can't take a break Shizu-chan."

"You need to."

"I need to find the assholes trying to get to you, so I can take care of them."

I see the frown on his face as he comes back into the room. "Flea… Iza…"

I shake my head and turn to face him, "Shizuo… I can't hardly sleep, or eat, or think about anything else, because I'm scared to death of what these assholes are capable of. You're tough, but you aren't .50 caliber bullet to the head tough. And that's what they're capable of."

He smoothes my hair as he sighs heavily, "We'll find them."

* * *

Another two weeks goes back and I'm just now trying to figure out the web. I've only pinpointed a few main members to remove without too much of a pain. Shizuo seems to almost completely forgot about the threat on his life; because the asshole just puts our apartment together and then continues around the streets with Tom. I've hardly slept since the incident, dark circles are starting to appear under my eyes. I wait for Shizuo to fall asleep at night before I sneak into my office to work.

He's noticed, I know he has, but he thinks I'm just over stressing. I'm typing out an email on Friday night when suddenly a wine glass appears in front of me. "Up flea."

My eyes slowly look up to my tall boyfriend, "Shizu-chan?"

I sit back and rub my tired eyes, before I stretch my back and wait for the satisfying crack. He cringes and sits next to me, "You need a break, a wine break, a dinner break, a sleep break, and possibly a sex break."

The red wine in the glass does look enticing, so I take it before drinking a bit. It's just the right amount of bitter and sweet, that Shizuo and I can both agree on it. "I haven't found a good enough lead to strike yet, I have to keep digging until I do."

He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, "Izaya Orihara."

"Shizuo." I drink again and stare him in the eye. "I will not risk your safety."

He smiles and places his hand on my cheek, "And I'm not going to risk yours. You'll kill yourself working like this." I move away from him and set the glass down. "Where are you going?"

My heart rate picks up much like it did back in highschool when I first seen him. He really has no idea the effect he can have on people does he? Those deep brown eyes, the stupid smile, shaggy bleached hair. All of it. All of him. Our eyes meet as I turn back to him, "You said sex break."

He smirks and sees the way I start moving towards him. His arms catch me as I smash my mouth to his, hands entangling into the locks of hair. Our mouths move in their practiced positions, but I'm getting greedy, and impatient. I move my legs so I can wrap them around his waist. I'm biting at his bottom lip and begging him with ever fiber of my being to take me to the bedroom. He starts chuckling, and that's when I deepen the kiss. He tastes like wine, cigarettes, and chocolate, no doubt from his day at work. We have to pull back for air but I take the opportunity to start biting at earlobes and kissing my way down his neck. "Someone's impatient."

I bite gently on him and start to leave a hickey, this gets him moving quickly. "Move asshat." I demand still attached to him as he gets up from the couch and carries us into the bedroom. "Make me tired enough to sleep."

He chuckles and throws me onto the bed before purring and ripping off his shirt, "Yes master."

* * *

The next morning I get up before Shizuo, he decided to call in and sleep, since we didn't actually go to bed until around four. I feel sticky and the dried sweat on my skin makes it feel tight. Shizuo has his arm around my waist and is softly snoring behind me. A wide happy smile worms its way onto my face. A sense of pride swells in my chest at the sleeping man beside me. His toned chest moves rhythmically with his slumber. Small silver scars are on his chest from the years of our fights. I lean down and gently kiss his forehead before moving to the shower. Our clothes are strewn around the room from last night's fun. My body is borderline sore as the warm water hits me.

When I look down at my bare body, I'm covered in love bites and hickeys. It makes me smile again and I realize how lucky I am to have that giant idiot in my life. The bags under my eyes haven't lessened that much, but I feel a little better. When I return to the living room, Shizuo is still sleeping so I leave him be and glance at the map one final time, vowing to spend the day with that boy I love. That's when it hits me. The map suddenly makes sense. It makes so much sense to me that I throw the map down on the table and start circling. For some reason the web magically showed me the secrets. This member leads, to the next member, who leads to the man I pissed off four years ago. Before Shizuo and I started banging, before I was cornered in an alley. When I happened to dig up the wrong information and got caught hacking into the computer system. Then I managed to get too smart mouthed with his daughter and deny her a date, without telling him that I was a little more male inclined than probably even his daughter. I also slipped out that she was a lesbian but that was because he pissed me off, not because I wanted to out her. But, why the hell was he coming after me this many years later?

"Shizuo!" I scream and drop the items in my hand, "Shizu-chan get up I solved it!"

He doesn't move or even groan so I jump on the bed. He doesn't even react to my weight on the bed. Fearing he's dead for half a second I reach for his face before I'm snatched off of the bed and a cloth is shoved to my face. I don't even have time to yell out before the drugs are seeping into my body. I can hardly think as they pick Shizuo up from the bed and I notice he's still breathing.

There is a slight relief in that as my vision blacks out.

* * *

When I come to, my mouth feels like cotton and my head aches. The fluorescent lighting in my eyes does nothing but irritate me as I peel my eyelids open. When I attempt to reach for my eyes, I'm restrained. I feel the sticky duct tape around my wrists and my ankles. That forces me to remember what I'd been put to. "SHIZUO!" I scream as loud as I can but my voice cracks and fizzles out.

No one replies as my eyes focus on the room around me. It's a simple white concrete room and it makes me roll my eyes. Cliche assholes. _Where the fuck is Shizuo?_ My heart rate starts to escalate as panic seeps into my system. _What have they done with him? How did they get in? What can I do? When will someone notice we're both gone? I see a door off to my right but that's all that is in this room besides the chair I'm tied to. It's wood, if I hit it hard enough, which is fucking hard, it might break and I could escape._

 _That or if I somehow manage to get enough sweat and friction going, I may be able to break out of these confines, at least at my wrists._ "Shizuo!" I try again, this time it's a little stronger, not much, but it is. Still no reply and no signs of anyone even acknowledging I'm around.

I sigh in frustration and feel my adrenaline kick in. _Think idiot, think! You have to find Shizuo, where would this idiot take you? Where would they attempt to kill you?_ I can't think about what I want to, which is where would they attempt to kill Shizuo? My brain doesn't want to fire and the harder I push myself the worse my head aches. _A white room, a door to my right, a wooden chair, duct tape, and drugged, what else do I know for sure? Shizuo was drugged too, they snuck into the apartment, no one will look for us for at least two days, and Shizuo is basically naked, if he's still-_ a cool piece of metal is shoved to my head and the way it's shaped makes my blood run icy.

"Good morning Izaya. It's a lovely day to die today."

All off my body and mind has frozen at the sound of the voice. I know it. It's just who I expected. But that means I could be too late and Shizuo could be dead. Tears threaten at my eyes at the thought, but I remain frozen. "You're going to pay for what you've done."

The sight of Shizuo is what makes me go into a total freak out. He's bloody, he's bruised, he's swollen, but his eyes are open and he's breathing. Our eyes lock and instantly I'm thrashing and trying to get away from the gun at the back of my skull. "SHIZUO!"

He spits blood on the floor as the two thugs behind him kick his legs out from under him. His hands are bound profusely, and his ankles are wrapped in metal. He stares me down, "Hey Izaya."

I can hear the chair creak under my struggle and suddenly the gun is off of my head and pointed at Shizuo. "Stop thrashing, or I put an end to him more quickly than I'd like."

Instantly I quit moving and feel my back straighten against the chair. My heart isn't even beating anymore, I can hardly hear, there's a roaring in my ears, and my body feels hot. "Don't!" I squeak out without moving. "Please… Don't."

He pats my head mockingly, "There's a good dog."

Shizuo is basically growling from his spot on the floor, there's a fire in his eyes that should have killed the men where they stand. "What do you fucking want?" Shizuo spits blood again and his shoulders are more square than they were a minute ago.

"You. I want to see Izaya suffer. You see, he did something that I can't forgive." The tall man finally comes into my view. Mizu, one of the biggest crime bosses in Ikebukuro. HIs hair is graying and slicked back, he wears a decent tailored suit, with a red tie. His face is round with a hard jaw, his beard is groomed and close to his face. The scar from a knife is a jagged line from his right ear until the bridge of his nose. He's taller than Shizuo by probably two inches and his demeanor is of someone in control. Dark brown eyes are beady and hard from years of killing and crime. The closer he gets to Shizuo, the more I feel my stomach drop.

"What did he do?" Shizuo dares to ask.

"You see, he refused to marry my daughter, he spit lies in my face saying she was a lesbian. A fucking homo, my daughter!" He points the gun back at me, "He says this to me! Denies her to my face." I feel my own eyes narrow at him, "My daughter, fucking idiot, defends him. Says he is not lying, distracts me long enough, slashes my face, and escapes." I eye the scar again and feel a small bit of satisfaction but it only grows into hunger for more blood as he grips onto Shizuo's jaw. "My daughter, she ran away, got married in Canada, and guess to whom she is married?" I swallow hard as Shizuo dares him with his own eyes, "A woman. If he would have married her, all of my troubles would have been gone. But no. I am humiliated! My daughter! My face! This is too much! So now, I'm going to kill you slowly, he can watch so he understands… So he knows what it feels like, to lose everything."

My mouth opens as the gun is lowered to his head, "Did you steal that out of a bad action movie?"

The tall man spins on his heel and stares me down. Shizuo gives me a panicked look. "You dare to mock me!"

"Oh no I'm not daring anyone, I am for a fact mocking you. That was the worst line ever."

He approaches me and relief feels my system that his attention is not on Shizuo. The gun is pointed at me, so it's off of him. He hits me with the handle of the gun and I feel my cheek split open, but the pain doesn't hit me. I'm too full of adrenaline. "You piece of filth!"

Shizuo growls and I stare Mizu in the eye, "I don't blame your daughter for running away."

He grits his teeth and hits me again and this time the ache in my head comes back. "You're going to regret saying no to my daughter."

He turns back to Shizuo and in that moment, glancing back at my boyfriend, I don't know if I recognize who he is. "You hit my Izaya. No one touches my Izaya." His hair is in his face and cruel laugh is ripped from his chest. "DIE!" Shizuo somehow manages to break all of his confines, metal, tape, rope, and rubber goes flying, and I swear I see a flash of teeth. No one has time to move, before Shizuo is on top of Mizu, beating his face in with his bare hands. I see the goons raise their weapons in a panic, but no one shoots. I vigorously move my wrists against each other, tearing skin and hair off of my wrists, trying to break out of the confines. Shizuo is growling and blood is flying from Mizu's face. The sounds of a man being beaten to death ring in my ears but I'm more worried about the two goons with the guns.

My eyes scan the floor for the gun I know their boss dropped when Shizuo sprang. It's too my left, so I rip my left hand free and attempt to lean down and get the gun, but it's almost out of my reach. The chair begins to tip with my weight, so I go with it. I rock myself forward and slam to the floor, my vision goes blurry for a second but I quickly feel the weight of the gun in my hand and aim shakily at the goons and fire twice. Their bodies drop to the floor and the only noise left in the room is Mizu's screaming. I use my free hand to rip the rest of the duct tape away from my wrist and my ankles. Shizuo's hands are still flying. The door slams open and without thinking I fire three shots. The man drops to the floor and I take a shaky deep breath.

I scramble over to Shizuo, realizing that Mizu has ceased screaming. He's either dead, or unconscious, judging by the blood, I'd say he's dead. Shizuo's fists are still flying though.

I clear my throat and glance at the door, and remember I've fired five shots, most likely I have seven shots left. "Shizuo." I gently call stepping closer to my boyfriend. Blood coats his fists, his hair is speckled with red and his torso is exposed and his blood is mixed with Mizu's. His eyes are unfocused, and I try speaking one more time, "Shizu-chan?"

He doesn't let up, instead, he hits a bit harder, "Kill!"

I panic so I move to his back and wrap my arms and legs around his waist, "Baby…" He doesn't register my weight yet, so I start kissing his shoulder and up his neck, the base of his jaw, and slowly his fists are lessening. "Shizuo... " I purr next to his ear as soft as I can, "Shizu-chan, he's dead. The bastard is gone."

The fist he just made, stops midway, and his breathing suddenly becomes more even. A hand slowly envelopes mine. A sigh of relief waves over me as he seems to come back from the primal display. If I could have seen his face, I would have done more than just drop my head onto his back. Shizuo was scared from what he'd just done and I didn't know until a month later.

* * *

 **There was Chapter 4 I hope it makes up for my lack of updates! I'm so sorry! I hope you enjoyed it! As per usual, please fav, follow, and review this story for me! It's been a long minute before I've wrote and I'm trying to get back into it. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for waiting! Here is Chapter 5! I think one more chapter and then this story will come to a close! It's been fun as per usual. But without anymore blabbering here is Chapter 5 of Moving Sucks!**

* * *

When we got home after the whole mess, Shizuo didn't say much, he just went to wash the blood off. Watching his back as he walked out of the room, I didn't know if he was in shock our was just tired from the display. I guess I couldn't blame him, I was pretty rattled too, and maybe I was the one in shock. Most likely it was me, or him… Maybe it was both of us. I found him in the shower an hour later, just staring at his hands. "Shizu-chan?" I edge my way into his line of view, the water has gone cool by now, and he doesn't even acknowledge my presence. I curse myself as my voice comes out weak, "You okay?"

The cold water bounces against my hair, and sends goosebumps down my body. He doesn't move so I retreat to slip out of my clothes. This time when I slip in, I take a deep breath to brace myself for the cold water, and slip directly in front of him. He doesn't even look me in the eye, he's staring past me. I lean forward and reach around him to shut the water off. His skin against my cheek is freezing cold. He lowers his eyes down to me and his lips purse, despite being swollen, those deep eyes seem to refocus. "Izaya?"

I take his hand and gently pull him from the shower, "You're freezing." He blinks slowly looking like a lost child and I'm grabbing the biggest towel I can find.

He stares blankly at the floor while I wrap the warm material around him. "Izaya?"

I lead him back into the bedroom before throwing the warmest clothes he owns on the bed and finding him fresh underwear. When I look up at him, "Can you get dressed?" sad and sorrow filled eyes are the only things I see. His entire face seems to droop in remorse, deep lines around his eyes and the light that usually is there is gone. They're just half lidded dead eyes, and I feel tears stinging at my eyes for the first time. He doesn't move, but he stares down at me, and blinks slowly. "Shizuo?"

His cold hand wraps around my slim wrist, "Are you scared?" He whispered it so softly I thought I imagined it at the time.

"What?" I ask stepping forward and he pulls himself away from me before I can get any closer. He drops the towel and just like that, he's almost Shizuo again. He ruffles my wet hair and then leans over and starts getting dressed.

I watch him closely but he hides his face and then kisses me on the cheek, "Let's watch a movie or something."

I'm not sure what to think but I slowly follow him into the living room, "Uh… Okay?"

* * *

A week later my face is healed and the bruising on Shizu-chan's face is fading. I've gotten back to work and we've decided not to move again but to simply reinforce the security around the apartment. After all, moving fucking sucks and we weren't even done with this move yet. Shizuo has gone back to work, he says he's going nuts being cooped up in our apartment. I work small jobs, nothing too insane, but I'm unpacking most of everything. I pause every now and again to send out emails or make phone calls. Everything seems normal.

Shizuo doesn't mention anything about the incident or the dead mobster, the only thing he does is cling to me in his sleep a little tighter. Which in my mind was to be expected. I've been sleeping more, maybe because when I wake up I have a panic attack if Shizuo isn't in bed next to me, I jump at the smallest noises when he isn't home, and I close my eyes and feel a bit of guilt wash over me for what Shizuo did. It was my fault after all, I shouldn't exposed that girl… It wasn't fair of me and Shizuo paid that price.

My boyfriend comes home from work and sits on the couch, he looks a little tired but he doesn't say much. We have dinner and curl up on together to watch TV. His head rests on my lap and I thread my hands through his hair, "Izaya?"

He moves his head to look up at me, "Hm?" I mumble and smile down at him.

His eyes look serious and dark but he smiles and shakes his head, "Nothing."

"You okay?"

Shizuo smiles and turns back to the TV, "Yeah."

I expected us both to have nightmares, it was common with our past and our jobs. So when Shizuo woke up often in the night the past week, I didn't find it odd, not enough to worry me. I would simply kiss his shoulder and pull him back into the bed and curl my body around him. We didn't talk, we didn't even ask, I just would pull him down and kiss his forehead. This past week was worse though. He would scream. Blood freezing, lips quivering, panic stricken screams, and I would sit up next to him and wake him up. "Shizuo!"

Those eyes suddenly opened, wide with terror, unfocused as the dream slowly faded away, "Sorry." He mumbled and turned around, he never wanted to talk about it. The next morning I noticed the dark bags that were sagging under his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well at all, and I found him out on the balcony smoking several times in the middle of the night. I myself had been sleeping better, until he started screaming, I found it hard to fall asleep most nights now.

* * *

It all came crashing down when he came home early from work. I peeked my head out of my office as he called out, "Flea, I'm home." His voice was deeper than usual, raspy, and I knew what his face would reveal before I even stepped into the living room. His body sagged as if the weight of the world was on it, his face was defeated, and I sighed heavily. He gave me a sad smile and flopped on the couch pulling at his bowtie and collar.

Shizuo rubs his face as he leans back and I lean over the back of the couch, "Too tired to function?" He barely peeks an eye open at me but give me all I need to know; a small snarled lip, and a quirk of an eyebrow. I'm right. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No." He growls out and opens his shirt so it isn't so tight.

I roll my eyes, "I'm taking my clothes off and going to take a nap in our bed, you can join me, or you can lay on the couch, fully clothed, alone." For added emphasis I remove my shirt and throw it on his face.

It doesn't take him long to follow me into the room and pull the blackout curtains closed. He snuggles between the sheets with me and I feel his arm wrap tightly around my waist. Shizuo falls asleep quickly, I take a minute longer, but he seems to be fine. So I fall asleep too.

* * *

"DON'T LAY A FUCKIN HAND ON HIM!"

I gasp for air as I feel weight on my body, someone is straddling me and they are pissed. I blink away the sleep just in time to realize there is a fist flying at my head. "SHIZUO!" I twist under him and miss the fist that is now ripping my pillow to shreds. "FUCKING!" He's too heavy for me to simply counterbalance him and shove him to the ground. He's screaming profanities so fast I can't even process what he's saying. His eyes are open but they're so glazed over I know he isn't here. My hip pops painfully as I hang off of the bed, "SHIZUO STOP!"

"YOU'LL ALL DIE IF YOU TOUCH IZAYA!"

Fluff from my pillow flies in the air as I struggle to slide out from underneath him. He barely lifts his hips to tear at the headboard and I slip onto the floor. "Ow." I sit up and watch him claw the wood. "Shizuo?" I try more softly but he doesn't come out of it. Against my better judgement I put my hand on his shoulder. All it does is get me punched in the face. I hiss as he splits my lip open and I stumble back. "FUCK!"

"Iza?" Shizuo is blinking at me and then at his fist and then at my lip. The metallic taste of blood enters my mouth and I hiss a little in pain as it splits a bit further. "Izaya?"

Our eyes meet and he's frozen, I can see his brain moving a thousand miles an hour. "Shizuo?" I step towards him and tears immediately spring to his eyes. "Hey, it's okay."

He shakes his head and covers his mouth, "Shit… Izaya… I'm so sorry. I-I-I'm sorry."

I feel my hands shake in fear for him as I step forward, "It's okay Shizuo… You okay?"

Shizuo cringes as he sees my hand shake, "Izaya… Don't." His voice cracks in a way that is unknown to me and I pause in my tracks and stare at his face. Tears are streaming down his face. "You're scared, don't you dare comfort me." His voice cracks again and he sits back on the bed.

"I'm what?" I move towards him anyways and clench my fist.

"You're… You're scared of me." He whimpers and buries his face.

I sigh and move further towards him, before sitting next to him on the bed. He almost flinches as I sit next to him. "Shizuo. You're an idiot."

I lean over and grab a tissue to get rid of some of the blood and lean my head on his

shoulder. The muscle under me tenses beyond and I grab one of his hands, "What?"

"I think this is the first time you've cried like this." I chuckle lightly, "Not the first time you've punched me either. Or if I would have hit you back." He doesn't even move so I lean over and grab his cigarette pack and light one between my lips. The nicotine is harsh as it always is, but I'm used to it, so I take a drag and pull it away. "Shizuo… Listen very closely, because I know you're an idiot and I know your tiny little brain is struggling." I take another drag and hold the cigarette out to him. He looks up and takes it slowly, "I have never been afraid of you, nor will I ever be afraid of you."

He takes a long drag and wipes at his eyes in the least manly way possibly. It makes me smile, "Your hand was shaking."

I shake my head, "Idiot."

"It was." He snaps.

I smile at him and kiss his cheek, "I was shaking because I'm scared for you, your health, how you're doing?" He pauses in his moping to glance up into my eyes and takes another drag. I shake my head and take the cigarette back, "Which is not good."

We sit in silence for a moment and I slowly hand the smoke back to him. He sighs heavily and finishes the cigarette. "You're not scared?"

"Never." I lean my head on his shoulder, "Not of you, you're just a giant teddy bear with a chip on his shoulder, who happens to cry like a five year old." I tease and poke a sensitive spot on his stomach, "Now, is that what has been worrying you? Or should I guess?"

He squirms away from me but soon wraps an arm around me and pulls me to lean against the claw marked headboard, fluff from my pillow flying softly as we slump. "Promise not to be an ass about this one part?"

I chuckle but snuggle into his chest, "Promise."

He swallows and I can tell by the way his breathing has changed he's about to say something deep. It happened when he mumbled I love you for the first time. "I never… Thought I could… I mean… Lose it… Like that." He tightens his grip around me, "But every time I fall asleep, I'm killing that bastard over and over again… But not because I'm scared of myself, because I'm scared they've hurt you." I bite my lip and hold him a little closer, "I don't regret what I did."

"Neither do I… I just wished I had done it sooner, you still got beat." I trace a pattern on his bare chest as he sighs heavily, "You were scared I was afraid of you."

"Yeah… You're the only one who never has been."

"Ever?" I sit up and look him in the eye.

He gently touches the split in my lip, "Only one."

"Does that make me special?" I smirk and back away a bit to look at his entire face.

He licks his lips and sighs heavily, "You special?" He kisses me slowly and pulls away just as sluggish, "I'd say you were everything to me, but then your head would just swell up worse than it already is." I shake my head and giggle as he smoothes my hair, "Look at this thing it's huge!" I smack his hands away and laugh.

"Good to have you back." I mumble against his lips.

"I love you."

I kiss him back knowing my reply lies in it.

* * *

 **So that was Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! As always please leave a review, a fav, or follow! I appreciate them so much, they are all so special to me! I'm hoping to wrap up the story in the next chapter so please stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay last chapter go!**

* * *

"Hey Iza?" Shizuo says leaning into the doorway of my office.

I pause in my typing to glance up at him, "Hm?"

He pulls his bow tie off and runs a hand through his hair, "Got a second?"

Mixed with the look on his face, I feel my entire body freeze. A sinking weight falls into my stomach and I feel like I'm gonna be sick, lead has grounded me to the spot it feels, "Yeah." My voice cracks as my throat constricts. He looks so serious as he walks towards me and his eyebrows knit together.

"Izaya, calm down, I'm not going anywhere." He smoothes my hair seeing the terror in my eyes, "Damn flea…" His lips connect with my forehead and I let out the air I didn't know I'd been holding in. "A woman came to me today."

I stand up so he can sit in my chair and I can sit in his lap. He wraps his arms securely around my waist and places his chin on my shoulder, "Okay? And?"

I feel him tense under me and I feel a small amount of dread leak into my system, "She said she was Mizu's kid." My blood runs cold at his name and suddenly I'm tied to a chair again. Shaking away the memory I listen to Shizuo keep speaking, "She said she wanted to speak to us, together… I told her we'd meet her."

My body takes a big inhale and then exhales, "When?"

He lets me go as I slip onto my desk so I can face him, "I promised tomorrow night, Russia Sushi, private room." Sad brown honey eyes look ashamed, he can hardly meet my gaze as he fiddles with his shirt sleeves, "I didn't know what to say to her."

I ruffle his hair and try my best to smile, "It's okay, we'll get through this."

* * *

The next night, I meet him on the corner, he's smoking like an American BBQ is taking place here. He keeps tapping his foot and switching his weight, "Are you sure about this?" He asks between drags.

"No." I answer keeping my eyes straight ahead as we walk, "But what other choice do we have?" I let out hands brush lightly as a comfort to myself. "She should be thanking us, her bigoted asshat of a father…"

Before we enter the restaurant, Simon feels the need flag us down and remind us how happy he is we aren't fighting. Suddenly though, he grabs my arm and speaks lowly in Russia, "There are two women asking for you, a private room in the back. Are you okay, do I need to divert them?"

I feel Shizuo growl lightly behind me, he must be really on edge, "Yes, it's a business matter, Shizuo might tear off your arm though if you keep touching me." I joke lightly in Russian back. Simon booms laughter onto the street and releases me.

Shizuo snags his arm around my shoulder and through clenched teeth mutters, "Mine."

"Ah, Shizuo! I kid! No harm done!" He claps my boyfriend on the shoulder and ushers us inside. The restaurant isn't all that busy, but dread seems to feel the air around Shizu-chan and I. Simon opens the door to the private room and a woman about our age stands up, she has long black hair, longer than when I last saw her. Her dark brown eyes are her father's there is no mistaking that. Mizu's daughter, Izumi, looks at me and then at Shizuo and slowly Simon closes the door. My over analytical mind starts trying to route escape plans and possible outcomes of what she called us here to do. None of those thoughts ended with her hugging me, which is what she did.

"Huh?" I question out loud looking at Shizuo who looks just as shocked, she holds onto me for a second longer before shoving me back and wrapping her slender arms around Shizuo. I feel a bit jealous as her lean legs are sticking out of a small skirt, and her black tights are leaving nothing to the imagination about her figure. She's got an angled face and a sharp nose. She's beautiful but I know she's just as cunning and dangerous as her father was, if she wanted to be. My eyes catch the gold wedding band on her finger and my eyes lock with other softer brown eyes in the room. There's another woman sitting at the table, she has shorter bleached blonde hair and is smoking a cigarette. Her features are a little harsher, but she's just as beautiful. She raises an eyebrow and glares at my tall boyfriend. This woman is dressed in a white blouse with a business pencil squirt, it leaves more to the imagination than her companion and that comforts me.

She then rises and is almost as tall as Shizuo himself. "Hands off." She barks and pulls Izumi away who snickers and takes a step back.

"Please sit." Izumi motions to the table and the two go back to sitting on the left side of the table. Shizuo sighs and sits down and I somehow follow suit. The blonde glares at my blonde and I look over at Izumi, "Shiori, it's okay…" She pats her wife's hand, "They're gay." She whispers and I sigh heavily.

Shizuo lights his own cigarette, "I'm bisexual actually."

I roll my eyes and lean my elbows on the table to rub my temples, "No no, what do you need us here for? Don't start that conversation."

Izumi leans forward and I feel her breath across my face, "Why not, you outed me?"

I sit up and stare at her, "I was saving us both, you're welcome! I sure as hell didn't want to be with you and your lady parts and judging by the band on your finger, congratulations by the way, you didn't want to marry me either. So you're welcome from saving us from getting married and allowing you two to get married. " I motion to her wife and back to her, "Otherwise this would look a little more weird than it already does."

She snickers and shakes her head, "Yeah I suppose you're right. I was actually about to thank you. Since my father is no longer with us," Shizuo flinches ever so slightly, his hand on his knee twitches, "I no longer have to hide out, which means I can walk to streets of Tokyo again without any issues." She pats my boyfriend's hand and I tense, "So thank you. Don't be ashamed of what you've done. My father was a terrible man, he needed to pay for his crimes. I'm here to not only thank you, I'd like to apologize for his behavior."

I glare at her hand and place my hand on his leg, "His behavior?" Shizuo's ghost of a smile is not invisible to me when I touch him, "You mean kidnapping us, killing people and stuffing their bodies in our old closet? Shooting me? Shooting at Izaya?"

She chuckles and nods her head, "Yeah, all that."

I sigh and lean back onto my hands, "Why did you need to call us out here to do that?"

Shiori looks over at me and I flinch at how much she looks like Shizuo but in a female way, "Izumi was worried you two were beating yourselves up about what happened and she wanted to thank you for releasing her from her father… Well… To me." She snakes her arm around the other's waist.

Shizuo shakes his head and puts out his cigarette, "Well that was easy."

Izumi shrugs, "Thought I could buy you guys dinner."

I feel confusion wash over me, "You want to buy us dinner… For killing your father?"

She cackles and I feel a stupid smile form on my face, "Rather fucked up isn't it?!" For some reason the tension that was in the air snaps and we all share a chuckle. "Let's drink too!"

* * *

My mind is hazy as Shizuo basically pulls me back home, I'm giggling and stumbling... But he's a steady rock. _My_ steady rock. "God you sound like a sappy romantic movie, cut the shit Izaya." He chuckles anyways and my face scrunches, "Yes, you said that out loud."

I blink and start giggling again, "Oh shit, I'm drunk!"

Shizuo sighs and hikes me onto his back and I giggle again, "Oi! I'm not a horse!" He yells as I spur him forward.

My ankles hook around his waist and I point into the air, "My magical steed, away!" We both giggle at that and I settle against his back. "Shizu-chan?" His name comes out slurred and I feel a wide grin on my face, "Shizu-channn!"

"What flea?" He asks as he keeps walking. "God you're drunk."

I put my face into the crook of his neck, "I don't hate you…"

He shakes his head slightly, "I love you too idiot."

My face feels hot as I put my lips up to his ear, "Do you think we can get married some day?" He pauses in his walking and I feel nervous all of a sudden, "Not like right now, or you know soon or anything, but you know maybe some day, after a long, long, long, long time. You know suits and wine and flowers and stupid family and all that?" He doesn't move and I feel embarrassed, "Nevermind, I'm drunk, take me home, I'm not going to remember this tomorrow." Shizuo still doesn't move, he doesn't even make a noise, "Did I break you?" I poke his cheek and feel my lower lip poke out in a pout, my mind doesn't stay focused long, thoughts float in and fade out. The street is swaying lightly and the lights feel like they're streaking forever. "Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan are you okay?"

"Yeah." He swallows hard, "Yeah, I'd marry you someday… Maybe sooner rather than later."

"Huh?" I blink and he starts walking again, "Married, what do you mean married? Are we married? I don't remember getting married… Are you proposing? You should wait until I'm sober, and I should call my grandma and my sisters first." I scold and lean my head against his shoulder, "But yeah I'd marry you."

He shakes his head and chuckles that special chuckle. I remember it well. From the first time we stopped fighting. Back when we were fighting, I'd ran back to my apartment instead of into an alley or disappearing into a crowd. He followed me and when we realized where we were… We paused. Namie stared at us from my office. "What the hell are you two idiots doing?"

I blinked trying to remember how I'd gotten there, my feet had just instinctively ran here. Shizuo's entire demeanor changed in front of me. "What _are_ we doing?" His voice was soft and he seemed nervous. "This is stupid… She's right."

I turned on my heel and stared him down, "Namie is almost never right."

She walked past us, "I'm done for the day anyways. Have fun."

How dare he try to change the rules? This was how it was, wasn't it? What was he doing? "No, she's right… I can't do this anymore." Shizuo had said while loosening his bowtie, "This is pretending. Aren't you sick of pretending Izaya?" He had closed some space between us and suddenly I felt fifteen again, looking at him for the first time and being shocked. Amazed. He was beautiful and he had so many layers to him that some never saw. And yet… Here I was seeing another layer, after ten or so years. "We beg for each other's attention. We crave it." He smirks because he knows I'm melting for him already. He'd seen it, even when I hadn't wanted to. Sure we'd been close to this, but it was unspoken… Don't say how you really feel. Spit the insults, spit the hatred, spit the name calling. Hide. Bury it deep and only let it out when no one is looking or watching. Only in long hot showers, or cold showers depending on the moment. Hide it into your pillow late at night when loneliness plagues your heart. Sweep it under the rug as you stare at your desktop wondering where the other was, if they were still awake and wonder if they felt the way you did, or if they simply needed to hate someone. Never, under any circumstances, act on the impulses you feel in your heart. "Just admit it."

"Huh?" I blinked up at him and my cheeks were red, I knew they were.

Then you chuckled, a soft gentle, _loving,_ chuckle. "I love you and you love me too."

* * *

"Izaya, please drink some water before you pass out." Shizuo was kneeling on the edge of our bed, holding out a glass, and looked annoyed but content.

I sat up and blinked, "When'd we get home?"

"You sorta passed out when I was walking, you were mumbling about hiding… Then the way I confessed to you. You said it, word for word." He ruffles my hair gently as I take a small drink, I don't feel as drunk, my mind focuses a bit better and a little longer. "I love you and you love me too." He smirks and kisses my temple.

"I'm gonna feel like shit in the morning." I set the glass aside and wrap my arms around his shoulders realizing he's without a shirt, "In more than one way."

* * *

The next morning I'm sore, my head hurts, my hips hurt, other things hurt… I groan at the small light in my eyes. I'm naked in our bed with a small memory of meeting up with Izumi last night. A warm arm is wrapped around my waist and soft breathing tickles my shoulder. "Ow." I slightly move out from under him and when I get up to put my feet on the floor, I feel my legs scream in protest. "Shit." I yank the blackout curtain closed and turn to see Shizuo stretching. He laughs at me and I glare, "You did this!"

Shizuo throws his head back on the pillow and laughs out loud, "You came onto me! You begged! Four rounds of pure begging! Another three of nothing but nails and the final round… The competition round."

I move back to bed and feel the consequences of last night's decisions. "Sex is always more eventful when I'm drunk." I snuggle into his side and nuzzle my nose against his shoulder, "Or when we're really in the mood, or had a bad day, or it's a holiday, or an anniversary, or a birthday, or weekends off, or..."

He kisses my forehead chuckling deep in his chest, "I get it, I get it. How ya feeling?"

I sigh heavily, my mouth feels like a desert in Egypt that even a camel would run screaming from. "Normal hangover sex symptoms."

"Hips, head, heart, hurl. The four h's."

"Hips from sex, head from drink, heart from both, and hurling in our case… Just the drinking." I laugh at our own little way of describing a hangover one night stand.

"I hope to god you aren't hurling from the sex, we'd have a lot of problems, Shinra would have a heyday." He laughs and tickles my stomach, "No babies here." I squirm and giggle trying to move away from him. When suddenly he pauses, "How much of last night do you remember?"

I blink, "I didn't try to strip again did I? Or sing karaoke? Or start a fight?"

"No." He says studying my eyes, "You mentioned another rule breaker."

My eyes close as the ache sets in, "Okay… I'm thinking… I'm sure it was embarrassing, I turn into a bad rom com when I'm drunk." He licks his lips as he waits for me to process, "Oh no…" I remember thinking about the lesbians and then about the time he said he loved me. "Did I cross the big line?"

"The marriage line?" Shizuo sighs heavily and nods, "Yeah, you did."

My eyes study his, "I didn't propose did I?"

His serious demeanor cracks as he chuckles and kisses my forehead, "No, you said you'd want to marry me someday, and I said the same thing."

I sink into the mattress, "You proposed."

He laughs and leans his head onto my chest and I can't help but start chuckling too, "No… I don't think so." I thread my hands into his hair still surprised after three years at how soft it is. I blush at the thought of us walking down an aisle and exchanging vows. "But… Drunken words are the sober thoughts right?"

I nod my head slowly, "I mean… Yeah… I'd marry you. Can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with." I feel my entire face clear up to my ears ignite, I'm blushing.

He kisses a hickey he'd left on my chest and then kisses my forehead, "Me neither. Don't worry I won't whisk you off to the church right now. In our own time, following the rules, then breaking the rules."

I roll my eyes and smile up at him, "I'm going to take a shower, you can join."

He smoothes my hair, "I'll make breakfast actually, I'm starving."

"Deal." I roll out from under him and watch his bare ass exit the room, "Clothes for the love of Ikebukuro Shizuo!"

He smirks and catches the sweats I throw at him, "No fun flea."

With that we part ways and I step into the bathroom. While under the hot water, washing away the night's activities and soothing my aches, I hear loud banging and clanging of pots and pans and dishes breaking. Shizuo cursing loudly and him yelling, "MOVING FUCKING SUCKS!"

* * *

 **Another story down! I'm happy with the ending even if I wasn't very satisfied with some of the other chapters, it's been a journey but it feels good to just stretch the creative muscles. Anyways please leave reviews and fav and follows are always appreciated! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story and putting up with my updates! Thank you!**


End file.
